Turned Into Stone
by xox.Dynamite.xox
Summary: Along with title of Kazekage comes the tradition of engagement.When Gaara goes to the Leaf he finds out his fiance is turned to stone. In a turn of events,the spell put on her begins to have the same effect on him. The race is on to end it b4 its too late
1. Turned To Stone

**Turned Into Stone**  


* * *

  
Gaara stared at the ceiling above him. Today was _the _day. _The_ day he would lose the last of the freedom he had left. _The_ day he regretted since he chose to become ruler of The Sand Village. _The_ day he went to the Leaf Village to meet his fiancé.

His door violently swung open to reveal an irritated Temari. She stood with her arms crossed, veins bulging, with one of the most hideous 'angry faces' he had ever seen. He closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the screeching he knew he was about to hear.

"What are you doing?" Temari yelled, making her way uninvited into his room. "We're leaving in an hour and you're STILL in bed! You barely even sleep!"

Gaara slowly began to roll out of his oversized bed, messing up the sheets as he did so.

"Look at you! You look like a hot mess!" She screeched, prancing around the room as if someone had just lit her on fire. She grabbed various items while doing so. Like a comb, a washcloth, and some type of spray in a bottle.

"Use these." She stated firmly and shoved them in face. "I'll be back in a half hour….be ready." And she left the room.

He was alone yet again.

He got up and went to the bathroom to get a good look at himself. Temari _was_ right.

His red hair was unruly and matted down from the way he lay in bed, His eyes had their usual dark rim around them, and he had this sticky feeling on his skin.

After a bath, and some grooming later, he was as ready as he would ever get. He had used everything his older sister had given him except that ghastly spray, its smell was unbelievably horrid.

He found himself uncharacteristically concerned about his outer appearance. Would he scare her? Did he look good enough?

"Someone looks nervous." Said a familiar voice. Gaara turned to see Kankuro. Before he could deny the truth, Kankuro mumbled, "It's time to go."

He closed his eyes in thought for a moment. He definitely _was_ nervous. He didn't even know who it was he would be engaged to.

When he opened them, he looked dead into his brothers' eyes with as much confidence he could display.

"I'm ready."

* * *

In the Leaf Village, utter chaos had befallen the land.

"How could this happen!"

"What's going on?"

"This is unbelievable!"

People everywhere voiced their opinions. But the loudest of them all came from the Hyuuga Estate. Hiashi's voice thundered throughout the walls of their palace.

"Is she still in that…state?"

"Y-Yes" Stuttered a frightened medic nin.

Hiashi's face turned cold and unfeeling. "The Kazekage will be here tomorrow and because of you're pathetic status and incompetence you will cause _me _to look bad." As he continued, his voice seemed get louder with each word.

"You're daughter is like nothing I have ever seen!" The medic nin defended. "Foul play is definitely a factor…she can't even-"

"Get the Hokage!" Hiashi interrupted, hollering as loud as he could. "I _REFUSE_ to dishonor the Hyuuga name!"

The medic nin scampered out of Hiashi's sight, in search of Tsunade.

Hiashi buried his hands in his face. He felt the over-whelming stress of the situation he was in. Hyuuga's are prefect. There was no room, for dishonor and failures. So why had this strange event occur?

He walked up toward Hinata's bedroom. Hundreds of guards stood in front, and around her doorway.

He only had to stare them down and they shuffled out of his way. When he reached her door, the final guard did not shuffle, or cower out of the way.

"Move." Hiashi grunted.

The nameless guard store straight into his eyes. "We cannot let any harm come to her, if that will happen….." He trailed off.

Hiashi had had enough, and shoved him out the doorway with physical force. He burst open her bedroom door to see Hinata, standing in the middle of her room.

She of course, was not anywhere close to healthy.

Her entire body was a silver, gray color. Her skin, her clothes, her hair, _everything_. She stood perfectly still in an upright position. Her hands were at her sides, and her body facing the door way.

Her face however had an agonizing look of sheer terror. Her mouth was slightly open as if she had attempted to scream out in her final seconds.

Hinata, had been turned into stone.

* * *

  
Hope you enjoyed the beginning!  
**  
Dynamite**


	2. The Riddle

Tsunade was bewildered.

How could a person be turned into stone completely? She circled the white medical room she was in.

Many other medic nin were there, taking notes, observing, and occasionally displaying a look of pure confusion.

After safely moving the now statue of Hinata into a special ward of the hospital, various tests were conducted….only to leave professionals, like Tsunade herself; speechless.

Tsunade took a look around the room, they were people measuring Hinata, people studying tests, even her own Sakura was in the mix…watching the once alive statue intently.

She sighed and looked at the last test that came in.

****

HINATA HYUUGA

**CONDITION: Has transformed into stone, is solid and not hollow. Has been this way for approximately 38 hrs.**

**CHAKRA LEVEL: 75%**

**NOTE - Chakra still burns inside of the statue, but is slowly beginning to burn out. Last test chakra level: 80%**

This new test puzzled her even more. There was no known justu that could have this type of effect…but clearly, this was truly the _real _Hinata. Then the statue couldn't have chakra buried within it.

And if it was burning out, was it a sign that was still alive? Just using chakra as a way to survive? And what if it finishes?

"_Listen up!_" She had to shout over the noise in the room. Everyone stopped and with hopeful eyes, watched the Hokage wanting some kind of answer.

"I think we can still revive her, the last test showed a slow decrease in chakra from inside of this solid statue." She paused for a moment. "We just need to find out how to undue the jutsu."

A hand slowly raised from the back of the room.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked, leaning forward to look at who the hand was connected to.

A nerdy looking woman with bullet proof glasses who couldn't be taller than 4 ft. opened her mouth to speak,

"I….I think I may have found something."

* * *

"_Try that again!_" Temari shouted. "How is your fiancée ever going to like you if you can't even introduce yourself properly!"

Temari, Garra, and Kankuro were almost at the Leaf. They had been traveling for about 2 hours. Somewhere along the way, Temari decided to give her brother a quick lesson on _How To Get Her To Love You In 5 Minutes._

"And what about that spray I gave you? It was _perfect_."

Gaara sighed. This had to be the worst torture anyone could ever put him through, he could feel the smirk on Kankuro's face widen each step of the way. He knew if he didn't go through with her antics at least one more time, she would never stop complaining.

"One last time." He mumbled. Temari stood in front of him, staring expectantly.

He felt the blood rush to his cheeks and took a step toward her, "Hi…I am Gaara, your fiancée…what may I call you?"

Temari fluttered her hair, and grinned. "Call me Princess Temari." She said gracefully, raising her hand slightly.

Gaara was unbelievably embarrassed and irritated. Why did she raise her hand? Confusion swept him. Did she want money? Beggars usually raise their hand when they did.

He reached into his pocket and took out 5 Suna coins and placed it in her hand, and watched for the reaction.

Temari's face turned a dark red. "_Kiss _it Garra." She hissed through her teeth.

Now Gaara was more confused than ever. No one had ever asked him to kiss money before. "_Why_ would I kiss money?"

Kankuro, who had been watching the scene from afar couldn't hold his laughter anymore. "Gaara you're hilarious!" He exclaimed.

Temari dropped the change to the ground, "Let's just get going" And began to walk, already seeing the front gates in sight. Kankuro followed behind her, snickering as he went, while Gaara, still completely unaware of his mistake wondered what he did wrong.

* * *

_Pronounced as one letter,  
And written with three,  
Three letters there are,  
And two only in me.  
I'm double, I'm single,  
I'm black, blue, and gray,  
I'm read from both ends,  
And the same either way.  
Answer this question, answer it right.  
A new individual will be insight. _

"What does it mean?"

"That could be anything!"

"We should find an answer!"

Medic nin read and re-read the riddle that was found on the inside of the statues' hand. It was a wonder no one noticed it until now.

Tsunade frowned, "We have all the tools we need, someone just needs to put it together and find the answer. Her chakra level is now at 40%."

The crowd of medics jumped at the lack of time they had and begun to study the only clue they had left.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see Shizune with a stern look on her face.

"The Kazekage has been spotted in the distance, he will be at the front gates in less than 5 minutes."

She gritted her teeth and left the chaotic medic room. It would be dishonorable if she did not meet him at the front gates. How would she explain this to him?

On her way out of the hospital, Neji stopped her. He probably had been waiting in the family room for results for his cousin.

"How is she?" He blurted out. Tsunade took in his appearance, he looked a bit flustered and nervous.

"Basically the same, we're making progress though…I predict we can get her back to how she was if we don't run out of time." She stated.

For a moment, it looked like he was relived. Like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. She couldn't quite place why as to why he seemed so calm, since the news she had given him wasn't _that_ great but had no time to dwell on it.

"I will be back in a few minutes." And left to go to the front gates. 

**

* * *

**

"We're finally _here_!" Kanukuro said, stretching. The guards at the front nodded and let them pass through.

They however, waited for an escort. It didn't take very long for the Hokage to appear.

"I apologize if you had been waiting." She said slowly.

"We just arrived." Gaara mumbled. He watched Tsunade's movements. Something seemed a bit off.

"There…has been a problem." She started, walking into the village. "Your fiancée is in the hospital."

"Is she sick?" Temari blurted, obviously worried that her lessons had gone to waste.

"I`ll show you her condition in just a moment." The Hokage confirmed briskly. Gaara could tell she was in some sort of rush, she took long strides and spoke as though she had been yelling all morning.

He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and knew something…was not right.

* * *

**If you`ve read this far i`d love to hear your opinion on how i`m taking this story! **  
**Dynamite**


	3. The Awakening

The end of the day was nearing; the sun had already started to set. Gaara paused to glance out of the hospital window at the sky. There was nothing more he liked doing better than watching the sky, especially at night.

"C'mon." Temari said, wrapping her arm around him. He could feel the sense of worry coming off of her in waves. Normally, he would reject her affection but allowed it for now.

Tsunade led the way down the hospital hall, it was unusually empty. She suddenly halted at a door.

When she opened it, Gaara was shocked to see how many frantic people were inside.

Running from one corner of the room to the next, throwing information in machines which printed piles of paper out the other side. Some people stood by a life size statue with a disturbing face, while others looked as if they were chanting some sort of rhyme.

"What _is_ going on in here?" Kankuro's voice was full of confusion. "I thought you were going to show us his fiancée?" Followed Temari, just as confused.

"That _is_ Gaara's fiancée, the statue you see over there."

No one spoke for a moment.

Gaara didn't know how to react. If this was the case, he felt like he could have stayed home and married a wall! He opened his mouth to ask for some kind of explanation when there was a shriek.

"_Her chakra levels are plummeting!_ She has ONLY 10% LEFT!" A woman shouted.

A medic ran to Tsunade, "The riddle doesn't make _sense _no one can come up with a proper answer!_" _

"Someone has to come up with _something_!" She yelled, and snatched the paper from the medic's hand to look over it. Her blank face told everyone she didn't know the answer either.

"Time is running _out_!" "What do we do?" The room was clouded with medics in vain, who had no idea how to help at all.

Gaara, who had been silent until now finally spoke.

"Let me see it." He said, his voice held no panic but was simply calm unlike everyone else.

The Hokage, out of options gave him the sheet of paper. She had nothing to lose.

The Kazekage eyed the sheet.

_Pronounced as one letter,  
And written with three,  
Three letters there are,  
And two only in me.  
I'm double, I'm single,  
I'm black, blue, and gray,  
I'm read from both ends,  
And the same either way.  
Answer this question, answer it right.  
A new individual will be insight._

He sighed. This was painfully easy. Could no one _see_ the answer? It was literally right before they're _eyes_.

He walked toward the statue. He heard various people calling out,

"5% left!" "What are you doing?" "Stay away from her!"

He ignored all their calls; it would be over soon anyways. When he reached the statue, he took a good look at how solid she was….whoever did this knew what they were doing.

Without wasting time, he did what he thought would probably undue jutsu. He took the statue's hand and fused his chakra into it. While doing this, he said the answer to the riddle.

A loud _**crack**_ could be heard throughout the room. There was complete silence. Until another _crack _rung out. "You broke her!" a voice yelled out.

Gaara took a step back. He was sure that his answer was correct, so why was she breaking?

A visual crack could be seen starting from the top of her head, to across her shoulder. That crack then split, going across her knees to the bottom of the statue. It kept splitting in every direction possible until it was a wonder it still stood.

Then, as suddenly as it began cracking, the whole thing fell to the floor, making a deafening sound as it collapsed. Smoke rose from the rubble creating a fog like appearance throughout the room.

What a great first impression, Gaara thought to himself. I officially broke my future wife…

People had now obviously begun to curse him. "How could he do that?" "We just_ lost_ her!"

He tried to ignore them but they continued to get louder, and louder. But It was then that he heard a cough.

He would have otherwise ignored this too if it wasn't coming from the pile of rubble on the floor. He turned to it, and watched as the rubble twitched slightly.

Then, a small hand pushed its way out of the mountain of small bits and pieces of rock.

The Kazekage was clearly the only one who saw this. He could still hear the mutterings and insults around him.

Without hesitation, he reached down and grabbed the hand. The pieces of stone shifted away as the girl was pulled out from mountain of stone.

She was conscious, at the moment. She however, looked like she had just been electrocuted. Her hair sprung up in every direction, her clothes tattered and torn, and her skin had a musty look to it.

She heaved in, taking inward a fresh breath, and shakily looked up at him. Gaara thought about what he and Temari practiced, should he say something?

Before he could, the girl passed out. He caught her in his arms before she fell to the floor. He pondered if he should leave her there and have those incompetent medics come carry her, but changed his mind.

The girl felt pretty light in his arms. He smirked when he heard how completely speechless those medics were when they saw him walk by with her in his arms. He could actually feel how utterly stupid they felt.

Tsunade's mouth hung open. "But…how?" She managed to choke out.

One of the smarter medics in the crowd managed to wheel in a hospital bed which he put her in.

He replied to her by shrugging, "I just answered the question and she appeared, under all that stone."

She nodded, "When you answered correctly, she must have been inside some kind of outer shell…that's what cracked."

She took hold of the hospital bed railing and began to wheel Hinata out of the room. "Thank you…Gaara." She said before leaving the room completely.

The medic nin, who were there all morning, now had nothing more to do, and followed the Hokage out the door.

Gaara glanced at his siblings. They store back, for a moment no one said a word.

"_A+!_" Temari shouted, with a big grin on her face. "I thought that girl was a goner for sure, but you _saved_ her. Maybe you _did_ get something out of my lessons hmm?"

Gaara didn't bother replying to her comment, and began to walk out of the dusty room.

They trailed behind him, making their way out of the Konoha hospital.

"I thought you murdered her for a sec there!" Kankuro started, "I mean…I know you don't wanna get married but…you did good out there."

Trying to sway the conversation, he mumbled, "Let's find a hotel."

"Good idea! Make sure to come back tomorrow and visit her." Temari said with a wink.

"Hey." Kankuro stopped short, "What was the answer to that riddle anyway?"

"The answer was an eye."

With nothing more to say, the three of them checked into the nearest hotel to spend the night.

* * *

  
** Dynamite**


	4. The Past Mistake

Naruto kicked a pebble down the street as he walked towards Konoha Hospital.

He couldn't believe this was really happening; his heart ached each time he thought of Hinata suffering in a hospital bed. _His_ Hinata.

He quickened his pace just thinking about her. The last time he even saw Hinata was about a year ago. Ever since a certain….incident, it resulted in them never speaking again.

He reached the hospital doors, and paused. Should he really be doing this? He could get into trouble if anyone saw…or even found out about this.

The sun had now begun to rise, purple, and pink shades cascaded throughout the sky. No one important could be up so early visiting a hospital could they? He walked through the doors.

The sanitized smell of the hospital hit him at once; he cringed but made his way to the woman at the front desk anyway.

This woman didn't look like she belonged at the front desk of a hospital. She kept her eyes down, totally focused on what her horoscope meant while excessively brushing her hair.

"Would it be possible for me to see Hinata Hyuga?"

The woman never lifted her gaze, but instead pointed her hand down a long hallway, "Room 301. Five minutes."

Naruto walked down the hall, somewhat grateful for the unobservant woman. If she had seen him, he may not have gotten the chance to see her at all.

**301** Was printed in bold black letters against a white door. Naruto took a deep breath before entering; it's been a whole _year_.

He opened the door to reveal a fairly large room, with a table propped up on one side, a window straight ahead on the farthest wall, and a hospital bed on the other side of the room.

He walked over to see Hinata, hooked up to some kind of medical machine. She was covered with white blankets and with the looks of it, was sound asleep.

He store at her intently, she had changed _so_ much. Her hair was now long, and flowing, she even seemed taller and just…beautiful.

A pang of guilt hit Naruto when he remembered the events of last year. It was a mistake, he knew that. But what could he do?

"I'm _so_ sorry Hinata…" He said to her.

He leaned closer to her, and was about to reach for her hand when the door swung open.

* * *

Gaara couldn't sleep.

He had been walking aimlessly throughout Konoha for what seemed like a few hours now. This town had to be the definition of boring. It didn't seem like there was much to do here at all.

While taking his aimless stroll, he spotted Konoha Hospital up ahead. Maybe he should see if that girl had died in the night?

If she had, it would take the burden of marrying someone for a good few months or so.

He opened the front doors, and walked past the front desk woman. If she had noticed him, she didn't show it. Tsunade had given him the location of where that girl was staying so he didn't need to go through anyone to get her.

He paused before opening the door to her room and heard a muffled voice from inside.

_"I'm so sorry Hinata"_

Hinata…was that the name of the girl? But who was talking to her? Gaara swung open the door to reveal a startled Naruto. It looked as if he was about to get closer to her but Gaara couldn't quite tell.

He stayed in the doorway and took in Naruto appearance. He resembled someone who just got caught with a dead person in their closet.

"Heeeeey Gaara. I didn't know you where in the Leaf." He said a bit shakily.

"I'm here to meet that girl."

Naruto looked a bit confused, "You mean Hinata? What for?"

"We're getting married." Gaara replied.

Silence followed. For a split second, he could have sworn an intense emotion flashed over Naruto's face, but then was masked by a huge smile.

"Good luck on that!" Naruto exclaimed, walking towards the door.

Gaara shifted out of the doorway to let him pass, "But what was your purpose for com-" He was cut off.

"See you later Gaara." Naruto Interrupted, and hurriedly left the room.

Gaara watched Naruto's retreating figure but couldn't quite place as to why it all felt so shady.

He looked out the window, the sun was now completely out. Tsunade should be here soon to give him some sort of update on Hinata.

He then turned to look at her. She was still asleep. He took a seat by her bed head and tried figured out how he would introduce himself whenever she woke.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I was on vacation. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **  
**  
Dynamite **


	5. The Feeling Of Being Watched

Tsunade was already at the hospital. As early at it was, work had to be done. She went through the different files in her office.

"Chiori Sao…released yesterday." She mumbled to herself. Why was this file still here? She didn't have the time of day to be a hospital with so many other Hokage duties to fulfill.

She threw the old file in the dismissed cabinet, and got right to what she originally came there to do.

_ Hinata Hyuuga_. She opened her file and went over the information gathered.

Was turned completely into solid rock. And then was turned back to normal, and currently is in perfect health. All tests, records and most recent documentations conducted after the event showed her as healthy as anyone else.

Tsunade dropped the file on the desk in front of her and closed her eyes in thought. She couldn't grasp as to what the possible motive of this person could be. If it was to directly hurt Hinata…why would they place a clue to helping her?

She sighed, and left her private office and walked towards the medical room. It was where all medication was stored, anything from IV's to painkillers could be found here.

She unlocked the room and went through the organized isles. She figured all Hinata needed was a multi-vitamin shot. Once she wakes up, she would be fine.

Tsunade took a small container from a lower shelf, and left the medical room, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Gaara fumbled in the bathroom. He was surrounded by creams, gels and ointments hung up on shelves and on the bathroom counter.

The oversized mirror was against one side of the bathroom wall and its lights' shone brightly in the dim room.

Gaara eyed himself in the mirror. The more he looked at himself the more nervous he got. It was only now upon arriving to Konoha that he really begun to worry about his actions and words in front of Hinata…and she wasn't even awake yet!

He leaned in on the mirror to really watch himself. Did his hair always resemble a stop sign? He passed his hands through it and felt the soft feeling of it in between his fingers. What about his eyes? There was a dark rim around them from years of lack of sleep. It was then that an idea hit him.

He peered around the room in search of a certain ointment. He went through a couple cupboards until he found it. He held it up and read the label.

_Skin So Soft_

_Do you have annoying blemishes? Imperfections? Scars? Dap on this crème and relieve yourself from low self-esteem!_

Gaara threw the bottle pack in its' cabinet. What was he doing? He left the bathroom and walked through the dining room.

If he could handle being the Kazekage of the Sand, meeting a girl is _nothing_ he told himself.

"They're trying to murder us!" exclaimed a voice from the kitchen. Kankuro was bent over, digging through the fridge. "There is_ nothing_ worth eating in here!"

Gaara watched his brother in disgust as he ripped out cans, pots, bottles, and containers and threw them out unto the floor if what was inside didn't suite his tastes.

"I can make something for you?" Said a tired looking Temari. Her eyes looked a bit swollen from just waking up, and hair sprung up in every direction. She leaned against the kitchen wall to keep her balance.

Kankuro stopped his fit, and looked up at her with all seriousness. "Tem…starvation is better than your cooking."

Gaara had heard enough, he turned out of the kitchen and walked straight toward the front door. He already knew what was about to go down and wasn't about to stick around for it.

A clash of what sounded like silverware slamming down unto something solid could be heard before he took a stride out the doorway. 

* * *

Gaara couldn't shake this feeling. It was usually the feeling he got when he was going to be attacked or when something was wrong. The feeling of being watched.

He glanced around his shoulder but noticed nothing out the ordinary. A few people had sat in the corner of the café and had begun drinking their coffee while babbling about how hard work was.

Gaara looked down at the caffeine filled drink before him. To escape the insanity of his siblings, he decided to eat at the villages' first café. He sipped his drink and tried to relax.

"Look who it is!" Screeched a feminine voice.

Sakura who held a cheese bagel in her hand plopped down in the seat in front of him. She seemed to have come out of nowhere, but was smiling widely as if it was a normal occurrence.

"I didn't get the chance to talk to you after you fixed Hinata the other day." Sakura said, while chewing on her cheese bagel. "It's weird isn't it? I never knew anything like that was possible!"

Gaara chose not to reply to that comment. Sure, it was quite bizarre, but thinking about it gave him an uneasy feeling he couldn't quite place.

Sakura hung her head back and exhaled noisily. "I sure hope she's okay."

"I'll be sure to let her know you were by her side, helping her like everyone else."

All color drained from her face. The bubbly Sakura that was in front of him had vanished in an instant. She now looked shaken and almost horrified, her eyes store at something beyond Gaara for a moment until she focused on him.

"Is there something wrong?" Gaara asked, noticing her reaction.

"I just remembered, I start work in a half hour." She replied, jumping up from her seat and stuffing her bagel to the bottom of her handbag. She whirled around and all but dashed out of the café.

He store at the last spot he saw her in. How odd….Was it what he had said that made her leave so abruptly? He stood up and tossed his now, empty cup into the nearest wastebasket.

As he was walking out the doorway, he noticed Neji, sitting at the far end of the café. He had a smirk on his face like he had his own secret and had been sitting directly behind Gaara, which was probably why Gaara didn't notice him. Neji watched him intently, and then turned away as if losing interest.

In the seconds it took Gaara to walk out those doors, did a thunderous bell sound through the village. It was now noon, and time to visit the hospital.

* * *

Tsunade opened the door to Hinata's room and walked inside. The sound of the village bell greeted her with its shrill echo.

As if hearing the bell, Hinata shifted in her deep sleep. Tsunade strode up to her bedside, "Hinata?" She called.

There was a whimper, and then her eyes fluttered open. They looked glazed over, and held no emotion.

"Hinata." Tsunade said firmer, waiting for some kind of reply.

Her eyes seemed to focus in on Tsunade, then, in a quiet voice she asked,

"What happened to me?"

* * *

**There we go! With Hinata finally awake, I can now put my story into action! **  
**Dynamite**


	6. The Family Meeting

Sakura bolted out of the café and down the village streets. No sooner did she turn the corner, did the village bell blast through the town.

She stopped for a moment and leaned against a wall, anxiety and adrenaline pulsed through her veins. She took a deep breath in and looked back down the street.

She noticed Gaara, now outside of the café. He paused for a moment as if in thought, then walked in the opposite direction.

She knew she was out of sight, but _he_ wasn't who she was running from. It was as if she was living in a nightmare. In the few seconds did it take her to notice the laidback Hyuuga in the far end of the café did a whole swarm of bad memories invade her mind.

She closed her eyes to try to block out the thoughts she knew were about to resurface.

_She was only trying to get home, but something grabbed her attention. Before she could open her mouth to scream she saw it, she saw everything._

_A cold hand clamped down on her mouth and a blade was pressed near her throat._

_"You're not supposed to be here."_

Sakura sighed, and made her way home.

* * *

Gaara entered the doors to the hospital. People were seated and some individuals were talking to the front desk woman.

He walked past them, paying them no mind. He walked to room 301 and opened the door.

But…nothing happened. He tried again, but it was locked. Why had they locked it? As he was about to leave a voice startled him.

"Are you looking for the patient in that room?"

He turned to see a nurse, dressed in all white and held multiple documents in one hand. She held a bored expression and her voice hinted that she was a bit annoyed at his invasion.

"Yes, Hinata Hyuuga? She was here just yesterday."

"Hmm…" Hummed the medic, and held up one of the few documents in her hand.

"She has been released." She replied, "Her name's on the list of documents I'm about to file."

Gaara paused. Released? Did that mean she had woken up?

"Thank you." He said, and left the nurse. His thoughts were clouded as he wondered as to why he was not notified.

He entered the front of the hospital and was about to pass by the front desk woman when he spotted Tsunade.

She looked a bit ruffled, and had came in through the front doors.

"I was looking for you!" She breathed as she walked toward him. "I was just at the Hyuuga Estate."

"How is she?" Gaara asked.

"She's fine." Tsunade said, waving her hand as if it was a small matter. "She's gone completely back to normal; it was as if that had never happened. You however, have been invited this evening to meet the family _and_ her officially."

Gaara shifted uneasily. "Oh..." was all he could muster up to say.

Tsunade smirked, as if she could tell how awkward family meetings were for him.

"I'll send an escort for you for 7:00, so be ready."

Gaara nodded, and then thanked her for all her help. It was all up to him now, to make a good impression and try not to embarrass himself.

* * *

Seven o'clock rolled by in no time. Temari spent all her time throwing on make up and putting on and taking off clothes. No matter what she wore he thought she still looked quite the same.

Kankuro spent his time sleeping, only waking up in the last half hour to fling something on and look decent.

While Gaara, couldn't quite decide on anything. It took the help of Temari for him "Not to look like a complete idiot"

At last, they were all ready and sat, waiting for the escort.

"Have you figured out what you're going to say to her?" Temari asked, eyeing herself in a far mirror.

"I'll introduce myself of course." Gaara stated. He figured that was the best way to do it.

At that moment, someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get it." Kankuro said, already to the door.

Gaara took one last glance at himself. His red hair was brushed into place, and he wore something he found a bit more decent than his normal attire.

Temari grabbed his hand, "You'll be fine."

Two men awaited them and stated they were they're escorts for the night.

They followed the men, hoping for the best.

The Hyuuga property was breathtaking. An immense mansion with warm earth colored browns, beiges, and crèmes painted to give it a welcoming look.

Gaara walked up the front steps and knocked the door. His siblings trailed behind him after arranging the return of the escorts with the two men.

There was an uncomfortable silence, and then the door swung open revealing a very built, powerful looking man.

The man stood tall and looked full of authority. His violet eyes gazed at Gaara with all seriousness.

"Good evening, I assume you are Gaara? The Kazekage of the Sand?" His voice was piercing and clear.

"Yes."

"I am Hinata's father. Hiashi. It is an honor to meet you." He said, raising his hand.

Gaara shook it while replying, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

Hiashi then welcomed him and his siblings in. Gaara couldn't keep his eyes off the exquisite furniture, art, displays and designs that surrounded him. Antics were placed on ledges and what appeared to be words written with gold paint on every door frame.

Hiashi led them to a large room with a long table which could probably hold about a dozen people.

"Everyone will be down in just a moment." He stated, and then whisked off to another room promising to be back shortly.

"This place is beautiful." Temari whispered her eyes on the silver chandelier that hung above the large table.

A door opened and a young woman walked in. She looked to be about fifteen years old. Her eyes held that same violet color and she wore a striking dress which showed off her figure. She approached them and looked at them dully, not even bothering to fake a smile.

"I am Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister." She muttered. She looked completely bored and eyed all three of them with not much interest until she looked as if she had had enough, and made herself comfortable at the dining table.

No less than a few seconds later did Hiashi return. "While we wait for Hinata, let's start dinner."

* * *

Hinata held the door handle, but couldn't turn it. Why did she have to marry? But she had no choice. Her father always saw her as useless. For her to marry someone with power would be the only kind of honor she could bring her family.

She sighed and looked at herself once more. Her long hair flowed down her back, and her appealing dress shimmered silver in the light.

When she woke up in the hospital, she didn't know why she was there, or what had happened to her. Tsunade told her about how she had turned into a statue but none of it rung a bell.

Now she was back where she started, just about a week ago…dreading this engagement that was forced on her. She ran her hand through her hair, nerves attacking her.

"It's now or never." She whispered and opened her bedroom room door.

"Oh!" She shrieked, as a figure nearly collided with her.

Neji store at her momentarily. "Shouldn't you be downstairs with your _fiancée_?" He asked.

Hinata didn't answer. Her and her cousin never had been on the best terms; she strode past him and made her way down to the dining room table.

She paused before going down the stairs to take a look at who was there. Her father was sitting at the head of the table _of course_. Hanabi sat on the right side of him, then sat a man who was so indulged in the food she couldn't quite describe him, then a blond haired woman, and opposite to her sat a red haired man.

She took a deep breath and walked down the stairs, all eyes were on her now.

* * *

Gaara watched Hinata gracefully walk down the steps. She looked utterly stunning compared to when he first plucked her out of that pile of stone.

She halted at the base of the staircase, it was as if she was unsure of what to do next.

"Your seat has been arranged, Hinata." Hiashi said, He motioned for the empty spot on his left side next to Gaara.

She scurried over to her seat and sat, keeping her head down to escape any eye contact.

He figured now was his chance, "Hinata?"

She raised her head and gazed at him. Her eyes had the same violet shade to them.

"I'm Gaara, the Kazekage of the Sand. It is a pleasure to meet you seeing as how…" He trailed off.

Hinata had a strange look on her face, then, she suddenly sneezed. But it wasn't what you would call a "normal" sneeze, she flung herself at the table to keep her balance.

Unfortunately, her doing so caused a glass of grape juice to tip over, and land all over her hair and dress.

She gasped quickly, and sat up. Revealing her wet, dripping hair, and the once beautiful gown stained a dark purple.

There was an awkward silence.

Without another word, she all but ran back upstairs, slamming a door behind her.

Hiashi sighed, "Waiter, There has been a spill."

Hanabi smirked and looked as if she was holding in a fit of laughter. While Temari had a worried look on her face, maybe she felt bad for the girl.

Gaara wasn't quite sure how to react. Not only did he not get to properly say who he was, but she completely ran off…maybe she was more nervous than he could ever imagine.

* * *

It was now about eight-thirty. Temari and Kankuro were by the front doors, awaiting their escorts.

The dinner was pleasant. Gaara felt like he had painted a good impression, although, Hinata never did come back downstairs.

No one however, bothered to retrieve her. It made him feel as though this engagement was forced on her part as well, and she had no say in the matter.

"Would you mind if I say goodbye to her before I leave?" He asked.

"Go ahead." Hiashi concluded, never taking his eyes off of some type of scroll he read.

Gaara walked upstairs, and peered down the long hallway. He spotted a door with engraved letters in purple spelling her name.

He knocked.

A few moments later she opened it. Her hair was now pulled back in one and had changed into baggy clothes.

A shocked expression came over her face. "W-What are you doing here?" She asked, clearly a bit shaken.

"I just wanted to see you before I leave…" He said.

She nodded, "Thank you…I apologize for tonight." Her voice was so quiet; if he weren't directly in front of her he might not have heard it.

Suddenly, she straightened up, and her eyes seemed a bit more alert. She tore away from her bedroom door and darted to her window.

She seemed to be very focused on something outside. She grabbed the ledge and tore it open. _"Get away from here!" _She screamed at something or someone outside.

When she turned back to Gaara, she had a troubled look on her face. "Sorry…again. I'll have to make it up to you." She said.

Gaara was beginning to wonder if the girl who stood before him had mental problems.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said, dismissing anymore conversation.

"Goodnight." Gaara replied, and left the Hyuuga mansion.

* * *

**Dynamite **


	7. The Common Ground

Hinata store up at her ceiling. The radiant golden light shone unto her bed from the window. It was a new day, and it was time to make some new impressions.

Recollections from last night filled her mind, her embarrassing incident, and how she ran upstairs never coming back. The worst part of it all was how decent Gaara was; he only seemed concerned for her well-being until she saw _it_.

She had to run to her window to make sure it was really there, she wasn't just dreaming. But of course, she only made herself look like a lunatic.

She sat up in her bed, and glanced out her window. The front of her house was in sight, she could see the garden and driveway leading down to the market.

She promised herself she'd see him today, and she would. She hated what a strange impression she made.

She got up from her bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"What would you like today Hinata?" The maid asked her.

"The usual." She replied, and sat on a couch. "Would you mind calling father? I'm going out today."

* * *

Temari threw some more spices onto the scrambled eggs she fried on the stove.

She woke up early this morning to make breakfast, it was the least she could do after that disaster last night. Her heart went out for Hinata…to a certain extent. Yeah, it was pretty embarrassing, but who abandons their guest like that?

She absently tossed more hot sauce into the pan. When they had got home, Gaara went straight to his room, ignoring everyone.

What really concerned her was the fact that he even boarded his door up from the inside with sand, meaning he truly wanted to be alone.

She placed the eggs and hot dogs she made on three different plates and placed them on the kitchen table.

No sooner did she do this, did Kankuro emerge from his room. Looking groggy and a bit disoriented.

"Get Gaara." Temari ordered him. In his tired state, he listened to her without any conflict.

A few moments later both brothers came into the kitchen and sat opposite from Temari.

Gaara resembled a full blown raging raccoon. Temari could tell he didn't even attempt to sleep last night. While Kankuro eyed the food before him suspiciously.

"I thought we could all have breakfast together." She said, trying her best to smile.

Kankuro picked at it, and then bit into a hot dog.

Never had Temari seen Kankuro jump so high. He pranced up from his seat, gagging and sputtering.

"_What the hell Temari?" _He screamed, his eyes watered and his face seemed a bit flushed. "That was so hot…I think that just burnt my soul!"

Temari store at him, anger bubbling. She only tried to get Gaara in a better mood, she glanced over at him. He had pushed his plate toward her and looked as if he was about to leave.

She opened her mouth to say something when a knock on the door interrupted her.

Kankuro had left to wash his mouth out, and Gaara looked to be in no mood to do anything. So she walked through the kitchen and opened the front door. 

* * *

Hinata was dressed pretty casually. She wore black tights and a long purple top which clung to her. She waved to her escort, walked up the front steps to the hotel and made her way to her fiancée's room.

It annoyed her a bit that she had to tell her father whenever she was leaving and always had to have an escort at all times. Neji and Hanabi never had to deal with this.

She knew why, it was for "protection" she could never take care of herself in his eyes.

A memory flashed back from when she first came home from the hospital.

Her father had said, "You see why I'm so peculiar about you? If you cannot even defend yourself in your own home, why would send you out un-protected? Look at Hanabi and Neji! The intruder never touched them! They knew you'd be the easiest target!" He stated this confidently, and almost proudly. As if he had it all figured out, and no one could tell him wrong.

Hinata blocked out those thoughts, and knocked on the door. She heard a few muffled noises, and then it opened.

A blond haired woman with multiple pigtails opened the door, her face held an expression of pure frustration.

"Hi, Temari right?" Hinata asked, making sure she had gotten her name right.

"Uh yeah…I'm Temari." She replied. Her appearance now changed, she seemed more curious now than anything. "I thought you'd still be in your bedroom."

Hinata could feel her face flushing, she dropped her gaze and studied the space between her feet. She knew it was a bad habit but the feeling overwhelmed her in awkward times like this.

"I-I really didn't mean to…well, I wasn't, okay…so there was…I may not be, no, I mean I continued to always…like, such as-" Hinata stopped herself and looked up to see Temari staring at her with a look of dullness.

Hinata felt like the biggest idiot in the world. What nonsense had she just blurted out?

"Just come inside." Temari mumbled, holding the door open for her.

Hinata strode into the hotel room. Whatever had been cooking burned her nose when she breathed in.

She took in her surroundings, a light brown couch was parked in what she thought was the living room area which was painted with many light brown hues. From there, she could see the kitchen and some sort of dining room table.

As she sat down on the couch she felt the burning glare of someone eyeing her down.

She glanced up only to notice Gaara, sitting in the far corner of the dining room table.

He store at her, not saying a word. His green eyes watched her so intently, it made her feel a bit uncomfortable. But what she couldn't quite place was his expression. Was he mad? Annoyed? Or just tired?

"Hi Gaara…I didn't notice you there."

There was a moment of silence.

Then a male voice shouted out, _"I think there's something wrong with the pipes!_"

* * *

Gaara and Hinata walked down the village street in silence. After Kankuro had successfully managed to destroy a water pipe, Temari convinced him to spend some time out of the house.

Even so, Gaara felt trapped. Caught up in an engagement he wanted nothing to do with. Last night, when Hinata had scampered off without a word, he didn't know what to think. His mind was clouded with thoughts of his incompetence, or was it that she had staged the whole thing for an excuse to stay away from him?

He didn't see a reason for these forced marriages. He could lead the Sand Village alone couldn't he? There was _no_ need for…burdens. He had locked himself in his room that night just to be alone and clearly think this over. He'd barely slept, just thought about why he had to go through this.

He looked over at her. She kept her head lowered, concealing her face with her long violet locks which cascaded down to her waist.

Neither of them had said anything to each other since leaving the hotel, an awkward silence had dragged on for a good few minutes now and it completely irritated him.

He stopped walking abruptly. Hinata halted alongside him, finally rising her head from the pavement they stood on. She displayed a look of confusion, but said nothing.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked, never taking his eyes off of Hinata.

"W-What do you mean?" She stammered, "I'm here because I want to be."

"Oh really?" Gaara said incredulously, "Aren't you forced into this just as much as I am? Why don't you just run off again? You seem to like that option."

Hinata flinched at his words. "I…I really didn't plan on that, I just-" Her voice broke.

Gaara watched as tears welled up in her eyes. She hastily buried her face with her hair as an attempt to hide her emotions.

"I w-was scared…okay? You're right. I _don't_ want to get married." She cried, voice trembling as she spoke. "But I'm a Hyuuga, I won't dishonor that." Those last few words came out clear and powerful; but at the same time sounded almost rehearsed, as if they had been repeated persistently from another mouth and carved into her mind.

Immediate regret pulsed through him. She was more similar than she was different to him at this point. Neither of them could bear to disgrace what they held closest to them.

"Now that that's cleared up." He said, beginning to walk once again down the village road. "We can at least stand on common ground."

Hinata followed his lead, and wiped the stray tear on her face. "I'd like that."

They continued down the street, occasionally initiating small talk with each other. It was the first time they both had felt that maybe this engagement wasn't as big of a situation than they first thought it was.

Behind every smile, was a frown that only grew longer, beneath every laugh, was the anger that a certain person tried their best to conceal, and embedded in every feeling of security, were the eyes of one individual. While the oblivious couple made their way down the street, a flicker of orange could be noticed, only if you squinted, slithering from one corner to the next, successfully watching their every move, and boiled with rage every step of the way.

* * *

**Dynamite**


	8. The Knowledge of Future

A tent had appeared mysteriously in a deserted part of town with no explanation as to why. Some people claimed the woman inside said to know your fate. Whatever you wanted was destined to be yours if you visited her. This was exactly why Naruto stood before it.

He shuffled around a bit, and glanced over his shoulder. This part of the village was purely isolated, only a few houses were scattered about in the distance.

Naruto drew back the curtain and stepped inside. Essence assaulted his nose along with the bright defying colors splattered in the interior of the tent leaving him feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Are you going to come in?" Asked a voice.

Naruto stumbled through the doorway to see a middle aged woman with black stringy hair and bright green eyes. She was hunched over some type of table in the middle of the tent.

"I…I heard you know things." He uttered, looking around the confusing mess of a tent that encircled him.

"Know things, hear things, see things….whatever suits your taste." She replied. An odd expression was plastered on her face, Naruto couldn't quite decide if it was a deepening frown or a faint smile she gave him.

"Why don't you sit down?" She motioned to a stool directly in front of her. There was a hungry look to this woman that made him feel increasingly uncomfortable.

"I'll stand for now." He answered quickly, "I'm here because…It's about a girl."

"Of course." She purred, snatching up some type of food, and slipping it into her mouth. Her long pale fingers were fast and quite large for such a small framed lady.

"Give me your hand." She ordered, holding out her own. Naruto hesitated, he didn't know why but something kept him on guard while he was around her. Then a flash of Hinata in her hospital bed invaded his mind, she _needed _him.

He took her hand and watched as she closed her eyes in thought.

"There's a lot you don't know about the people around you." She stated, her voice sounding far away, more as if she were talking to herself than him.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, "Who don't I know?"

Suddenly, her eyes shot open with unexpected vibrancy. Naruto jumped back, whipping his hand out of her grasp. She didn't seem to notice as a strange malicious smile spread across her face.

"Someone close to you is in danger!" She exclaimed, grabbing the sides of the table as she spoke. "There's planning…planning…someone's planning."

Naruto store at the women before him with new fear. He watched as she began to whisper non coherent words to herself.

"You've done something regrettable in the past…to her, haven't you?" She asked, after she had seemed to calm down from her outburst.

"Yeah…yeah I did, and I'd do anything to take that back." He replied, still feeling a bit uneasy.

"You're feelings for her are purely in vain, you will not be able to do so…" She paused for a moment, then continued, "A strong leader…who can manipulate elements…he is the one she will fall in love with."

Naruto felt his anger flare and curled his fists in order to control himself. "_Gaara?_ He's_ nothing_ to her! _I'm the one she should be with! _We were fine before…No; this is _not_ going to happen."

The woman store at Naruto and watched him in all his agony. That hungry look resurfaced on her face as she leaned closer to him.

"All I want is for her to _talk_ to me again… to notice me."

"That can be done, you must eliminate the competition…and she's _yours_." She answered, finally standing up from her seat. Her body was oddly quite tall, and had longer limbs than usual.

"There's someone you must speak to…they'll guide you."She mumbled, replacing a jar she had been eating from into its rightful place.

"Do...I need to pay you?" Naruto asked, inching towards the entrance of the tent.

"Oh don't worry; my payment will come in time."

* * *

Hinata and Gaara were almost at the Hyuuga's residence, she smiled faintly as she walked beside him.

After spending some time with him, she now regretted ever standing him up. It was only now that she saw him as someone she could relate to…somewhat.

Hinata glanced up at the red head and watched him in silence. He walked upright, only looking straight ahead. But he also looked deep in thought. What was he thinking? Between looking into crowded stores and starting small talk with each other, she noticed how he would revert to complete silence; pondering the unknown.

"Why are you staring at me?" Gaara asked, focusing his gaze on her.

"I-I'm not." She lied, whipping her head away from his direction and onto the gravel under her feet.

There was silence between them, but she could still feel him watching her.

Her eyes burned as she tried to only look at the roadway, and nothing else. When she couldn't take it anymore she lifted her head only to see her own front steps less than a few feet away.

"D-Did you w-want to come in?" She stuttered, finally looking up at Gaara.

He squinted as the sun shone into his green eyes, "No, I should get going."

Hinata nodded to avoid another stuttering mess. In the distance, she heard the front door of the house click shut, she turned around only to feel her heart drop.

Hanabi stood a few feet away from her still clutching the front knob in her hand. She glanced at Hinata, with a blank face exposing nothing. Her hair was curled into many ringlets, and she wore a revealing outfit showing off her long legs.

Hanabi all but glanced at Gaara then whirled around making her way toward the side of the house, then disappeared around the corner.

"Sorry for my sister's rudeness." Hinata felt herself saying, "She can come of a bit…cold towards people."

* * *

After Gaara had left Hinata made her way upstairs and into her bedroom. She pulled open her blinds and scanned the window.

And there she was…

Hinata frowned as she spotted her sister on the back lawn below. She released the blinds again while gritting her teeth.

_Do whatever you want to do…Hanabi…  
_

* * *

**Dynamite**


End file.
